Etter Inheritance
by Juno Aiedail
Summary: NOT about Ergon and/or Saphira


**OK, this story is _not_ about Eragon, but his adopted daughter Aella and a boy named Jayin. It is by me and Anna**

The wind rushed over an elven girl's face, as she and her dragon hurtled through the night. Aella (who was the girl) smiled at the lights twinkling below them; Doru Areba was beautiful at night. Aiedail swooped downwards and stopped millimetres from the ground, then carefully stretched out her feet and landed in front of their tent. Eragon had spent weeks trying to convince them to move into his huge palace-like house, where there would be enough room for both Saphira and Aiedail, but they had refused, for the outside was their home. Aella, jumped off Aiedail's back, and opened the tent's giant door. She pinned up the canvas on the wooden stakes poking out from the ground, and Aiedail entered. Aella walked over to a small hole in the ground, and placed the last of the firewood into it. She whispered a short spell, and the logs burst into flames.

She got up and placed the chair in front of the fire, then turned around and the closed the door to the tent. Aiedail followed her with her eyes, watching how she made the bed and turned on the magic-powered stove.

_Aiedail?_

_Yes._

_Are you tired?_

_I am not._

_Oh! Good! Then you can come with me to dinner at Eragon's. I really don't want to have to suffer through another night of listening to politics and new study techniques with all his advisors. I nearly _died_ last time!_

_I know young one, I could hear your pleading._

_And you still didn't help me did you._

A snort and a plume of smoke. _Of course not, I couldn't help the fact that it would be rude!_

_And you also couldn't help me huh! _Aella said sarcastically.

_Correct, but this time I shall come with you._

_Good, you can be my ride._

_I suppose I can, _Aiedail replied, shaking her turquoise scales so that they sparkled in the fire-light. She stood up, nearly knocking over the table with her giant tail. _We should have accepted Eragon's offer of the bigger house._

_Be happy that he ever even gave us a tent this size, really, it is bigger than Robert's butcher shop! _

_Fine_ Aiedail huffed, _but at least get a bigger house if you don't want to go to Eragon's._

Aella poked the fire before standing up and picking up her turquoise cloak. _Fine, now let us be off!_

Chapter 2

Jayin peered over the edge of the cliff; he had lost sight of his pursuers. Really, just because he had taken back something that was his, they had said had stolen it, and now he was being chased by fifteen maniac farmers with swords in the middle of the night! He stopped complaining to himself when he heard a whisper in the woods. "_Maybe he's over there!"_

"_I see him!"_

"_Quiet! He'll hear you!"_ He had forgotten about the ramp on the other side of the cliff. He drew his knife from his bag, and slowly moved forward. Then a man leaped forward and attacked, so they were doing this one at a time. Jay quickly parried a blow thrust at him by an attacker; he dodged the next one, but felt a cut in his arm. He thrust out his knife, stabbing the man right in the stomach so that he fell back. Then he realized his mistake, they would all come upon him now. And they did. He began to pray, and he never did that, he was 100% atheist. And then his prayer came true, for out of the sky, a person leaped onto the back of a man, and without hesitation, began to slash their sword back and forth, parrying blows with inhuman agility. They slashed their sword in and out, injuring each attacker in ten seconds flat. And then they stood up and placed the turquoise sword back at their hip. The person had no injury and was not even panting. Then they turned around, and looking him was an elf with dark brown hair and the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. She searched him up and down before saying,

"You made me late for my dinner, but Eragon will want to meet you. He said that the next Rider would be the one with the leather brown bag."

Chapter Three

Riding a dragon was terrifying and extremely embarrassing too, especially when you had to hold on to a _woman's_ waist! She had explained to him that he had come to Doru Areba, and that she was taking him to Eragon, the King of the Riders. What her name was he didn't know, and yet she appeared to know his. The dragon landed in the courtyard of a palace-like building, where a man ran up to greet them.

"Greetings Aiedail, greetings Aella."

"Greetings Eragon, I am surprised you have chosen to addressed me first," Aella said, clearly shocked, "All the same, tonight we will have more to discuss then politics, foe I have a certain Jayin Godricsson with me."

"Jayin Godricsson you say, where is he."

"Here," Jay replied, "and I much prefer to go by Jay." Eragon smiled at this.

"You and Aella already have something in common then. She hates to go by-"

"My real name," Aella intrupted, shooting a glare at Eragon.

"Yes, her real name. Aiedail, Saphira is inside waiting for you, she appears to be enjoying the mead, do tell her not drink her too much!" He did not hear the dragon's reply, but he did see Eragon standing and looking at his tattered bag, "Welcome then Jayin Godricsson, where are my manners today! I have something to show you, and we all believe it is yours."

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
